Katekyo Naruto Reborn
by Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Katekyo Naruto Reborn**

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn or Bleach

Prologue: What if Naruto was the Juuichidaime Vongola Boss or 11th Head. At the age of 4 he was adopted by Tsunayoshi Sawada on a business trip to the element nations with his guardians to find the next head. He came across the next head in the form of Naruto activating his dying will flames in anger and his Kekkai Genkai the Zanpukto Bloodline.

Naruto then returns after 11 years of training (Rookie 9 are 15 and Team Gai 16).

(Takes place 20 years after Reborn series)

**Chapter 1**

Eight males and one woman walked through Konoha's gates. Seven wore black suits and matching ties. One was 25 years with black curled hair. He wore a brown stitched trench coat, black fingerless cloves, a white t-shirt underneath and black pants. He wore a ring with a thunder bolt engraved into it. He had many boxes inside his coat.

Next was a man in his mid thirties. He had short silver hair reaching his shoulders. He had grey eyes. He wore a black long sleeved formal shirt and pants with a red shirt underneath. He stood at 178cm tall. Around his waist was an assortment of red boxes. On his right hand on all but his index finger were four black skull rings. On his index finger was a ring with image of a storm engraved onto it.

Behind the silver haired man was a man with short spiked black hair. He had grey eyes. He wore a black collar buttoned shrit undone with a green shirt underneath. He wore a black tie that was undone with black pants. On his back was a long katana. On his right index finger was a ring with a rain drop on it. On his right hip were six blue boxes.

Third was a man with grey hair that defied gravity. He wore an orange shirt with a black suit over the top. Medical tape was wrapped around his fists. On his right index finger was a ring with a sun symbol.

Fourth was another man in a black suit. He wore a purple shirt underneath. His hair was pitching black straight and short. At his waist was a pair of Tonfa. On his right index finger was a ring with a cloud symbol. He also carried a set of purple boxes.

Fifth was another male whom had straight short blue hair. One eye was green the other red with the kanji for '1' in the center. He carried a trident on his back. He had six strange rings on his right hand. Two rings on his index finger.

Sixth was a beautiful woman with flowing long purple hair. One eye was purple the other covered by an eye patch with a skull symbol. She wore a black dress with black high heels. She carried a trident similar to the blue haired male. On her right index finger was a ring with a mist symbol.

Last was the leader. He stood up the front. He had spiked light brown hair eyes orange flame like eyes. He wore a black suit with a white collared shirt underneath. The collar was up. On his right hand were a number of fingers. On his right index was a ring with the words 'Vongola' on it.

The Group of eight were walking through Konoha. The other seven were around the brown haired man. They were heading to the Hokage Tower.

**

* * *

**

**In an Alley Way**

A small undernourished 4 year old boy was against a wall. He was trembling with fear. His blonde hair spiked around his cerulean blue eyes. A large mob stood over him of Shinobi and Civilians. Each was wielding long sharp weapons, "LET'S KILL THE DEMON!" The leader shouted.

The boy was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. He was also the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko. His father had died to seal the beast within him. His Mother left cursing him as a demon taking his sisters with her and his older brother.

He was crying softly. He had numerous kunai sticking out of his back. A pool of blood had formed beneath him. Shuriken were in his arms.

A civilian grinned. He kicked the boy in the head. His skull hit the metal wall. He blackened out for a moment.

He appeared in a strange frozen waste land. A giant ice Dragon landed before him. Naruto stared at him, "Who are you?" The dragon released a booming laugh, "So you are the one destined to be the Juuichi (11th). Boy I am Hyourinmaru!" Naruto looked at the dragon, "Hyourinmaru?"

The dragon slowly drew closer to Naruto, "Ah so you heard me. Call out my name boy! I am Hyourinmaru your Zanpukto! I will help you when I need. Now grasp your dying will Flame and Reiatsu!"

Naruto appeared in the real world. A strange flame appeared on his forehead. His eyes turned orange with a flame burning inside of them. Flames engulfed his fist. Flames exploded blowing the mob away. A large tower of flames blew into the air. A sword appeared in his hands. It had a four point star bronze guard and was 2.8 metres long. Appearing over, Naruto's hands were a pair of metallic gloves. The kanji for 'Kyuubi' and '11' were on the backs.

The eight males and one woman in Konoha noticed the tower of flames. The brown haired male smiled, "So we've found him." The man smiled. An orange flame appeared on his forehead. A pair of metallic gloves appeared on his hands. He vanished from view. The others vanished as well.

Naruto got to his feet. The light blue sheath around the sword vanished, "Souten Ni Zase Hyourinmaru (Sit upon the frozen heaven's Hyourinmaru)!" Naruto swung his blade. A giant serpentine dragon of ice shot from the tip. The dragon roared. It slammed into the mob. The Shinobi above high chunin escaped. Everyone else was frozen solid.

The Shinobi sneered at the 'demon'. The ice shattered killing those frozen within it. The Ninja smiled at this, "He's killed everyone get the beast!" Before they could attack, eight sticks of dynamite crashed into the area and exploded. The Nine figures appeared standing over, Naruto.

The brown haired man turned to the woman, "Look after the child." The woman nodded and attended to the boys wounds. The purple shirt man drew his Tonfa, "I'll bite you to death!" The man with the rain ring drew his sword.

The silver haired man raised his hand; the storm ring was lit by red flames. He placed the ring into a red box with a hole. The box opened. A, strange skull cannon appeared on his left arm. He loaded a stick of dynamite into the back. The other man spun his trident.

The brown haired man looked up in anger. Flames erupted from his body. He flashed forth appearing in front of a Jounin. He raised his right hand and unleashed a mass of red flames. The flames incinerated the Jounin.

The man with the sword dashed forth and cleaved a five Chunin and 2 Jounin half. The Tonfa wilder crushed ten skulls open 6 Jounin 2 Chunin. The silver haired man fired a beam of red energy. It decimated buildings and killed all that it came in contact with.

The man with the yellow shirt lunged forth, "Maximum Cannon!" He punched a Jounin in the face. The man was sent flying backwards. The surrounding area was crushed and erupted into a giant crater. Ten Shinobi back were all hit by an invisible force.

The youngest pulled out a set of golden horns and attached them to his head, "Thunder set!" Red lightning descended. Red lightning surged through his body. He charged forth. A Jounin gripped his right hand. Lightning sparked to life, "Lightning Blade!"

The man's horns were engulfed by red lightning, "Elettrico Cornata!" The Jounin's palm hit the man's body. To his surprise his lightning was absorbed. The man rammed his horns into the Jounin's body. The Cyclops Ninja was sent flying through the air red lightning surged through his body.

The blue haired male gripped his trident. He impaled a set of Chunin on it. Dozens of snakes slithered forth injecting deadly poison into a group of Chunin's bodies. They all hopped back.

The brown haired man stood before a group of 25 Chunin and 6 Jounin. He placed his left hand behind him. A blast of orange soft flames fired from his fist. He raised his right hand to his forehead. Red flames engulfed his hand, "X-Burner!" He held out his right hand.

A blast of red flames shot forth. The blast of flames consumed the area destroying at least 20 blocks of buildings and stores. The flame destroyed anything in its path and killed all whom stood in its way.

The man deactivated his technique. His flames vanished. Just then an aged man in the Hokage robes appeared. 50 or more Anbu appeared on the scene.

The Anbu drew there blades. The aged Hokage held out a hand, "Who are you! Speak!" The brown haired man released a large burst of flames, "Sawada Tsunayoshi the Juudaime (10th) Generation Vongola Boss. These are my guardians Gokudera Hayato Guardian of the Storm. Dokuro Chrome, and Rokudo Mukuro, the Guardians of the Mist. Lambo, the Guardian of Thunder. Yamamoto Takeshi, The guardian of Rain. Hibari Kyoya, the Guardian of the Cloud. Sasagawa Ryohei, the Guardian of the Sun."

The man pointed to each with the ring signifying each guardian. Tsuna approached, Naruto and took him from Chrome, "We have come looking for the 11th Generation Vongola Boss." He looked at Naruto and grinned, "And it would seem we have." the man Mukuro Vanished into a purple mist surprising the Shinobi.

The man appeared on a building carrying a bag full of scrolls. On his back was the forbidden scroll, "We have been looking for, Naruto-kun for quite awhile. We know everything about him including his parents. We have gathered all his rightful belongs." Mukuro appeared next to Chrome. Immediately over one hundred Anbu surrounded them at the snap of the third's fingers.

Sarutobi was glaring, "I'm sorry but I can't allow you to take him." Tsuna closed his eyes. Flames engulfed his body. The flames blew the Shinobi away, "Oh we weren't asking were taking him by force." A Helicopter landed on a nearby room. Tsuna and his guardians along with Naruto leapt towards it. Stepping in Tsuna turned to Hiruzen, "Oh don't worry he'll be back in eleven years. He'll be back to join your village and find his own Guardians."

The helicopter took off. It took into the air and vanished. Hiruzen dropped to his knees. He slammed his fists into the ground, "Minato I have failed you."

* * *

**11 Years Later**

A figure approached the gates of Konoha. The figure appeared to be a 15 year old standing at 5'10 feet. He wore a long black trench coat that fluttered in the wind. On the backs were the word and number 'Kyuubi' and '11'.

He wore a long sleeved black silk shirt and black silk pants. His hair was golden blonde and spiked to his mid back. Bangs covered his eyes. His eyes were black. The iris was white. Around the iris were five dark purple triangles. His eyes shifted turning cerulean blue. He wore metallic gloves. On his right index finger was a ring with 'Vongola' inscribed into it. He had an assortment of rings on all his fingers.

He wore three belts. Many different coloured boxes aligned his belts. He had a small bag on his belt holding six rings the cloud, mist, storm, rain, sun and thunder Vongola rings. On his back was a katana that was 2.8 metres long and was held in a light blue sheath. The hand guard was a bronze four point star. It was attached by a light blue silk strap.

Chains were wrapped around his arms and legs. On each leg he had two kunai holsters. A medium sized scroll was attached horizontally to his lower back. He had an average build.

As he approached the gate three Chunin saw him coming. The three Chunin stared at the teen. He approached them. They asked for his name, reason for coming to Konoha and papers. He merely glared at them. A strange orange flame appeared on his forehead. Orange flames engulfed his fists. He flashed forth punching the fist in the chin, he axed kicked the second and kneed the third in the stomach.

The three Chunin dropped to the ground. The teen held out a hand. Raging red flames engulfed his right hand. The flames shot forth and obliterated the gate. Light orange flames appeared on both fists.

He hovered in mid air. He took off like a rocket heading to the Hokage tower. He crashed through a wall. Smoke and debris filled the room. Hiruzen coughed as a flaming figure stood in his room. Ten Anbu appeared drawing their blades.

The teen drew his sword, "Souten Ni Zase Hyourinmaru!" he swung the blade. A large serpentine ice dragon shot forth. The beast slammed into the Anbu and froze them solid. He turned to Hiruzen with an emotionless expression, "Hello Jiji."

Hiruzen stared at the teen. On each cheek were three thin marks. Sarutobi's eyes widened, "N...Naruto…" the teen smiled, "That's right Jiji I'm back."

**

* * *

**

Naruto fans join my friends RPG forum site create your own characters and have fun in an RPG story forum with people all over

- http:// narutoanrpg . forumotion . com / index . html (Remove spacing)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Naruto grinned as he stared at the Sandaime Hokage. The third was looking over the Jinchuuriki. Naruto sighed, "If were done I'd like to become a Shinobi."

Hiruzen pulled out a pipe and lit it up. He reached into his desk and withdrew a slip of paper. He wrote on it and then stamped it with the Hokage seal, "The Academy starts in an hour 9oclock room 264, Umino Iruka. You'll be sorted into a team then."

Naruto took the paper. His face turned cold and void of emotions. Flames erupted from his gloves, "Before I go I want my father's estate." Hiruzen sighed and pulled out a set of keys, "Your father's estate is located near training field 5."

Naruto snatched the key and shot through the window. Arriving at training field five he landed on the ground. In ten puffs of smoke appeared ten Kage Bunshin. The clones took off and searched for the estate.

He walked around Konoha for an hour or so before heading to the academy. Looking up he found room 264. He slid the door open and approached the brown haired Chunin instructor. He handed the paper to him.

Iruka coughed to catch everyone's attentions, "Alright class seems we have a new graduate whom will be sorted into teams with you." A brown haired boy in a grey jacket slammed his hands on the desk. He had a small white dog with him, "What! Who is this loser! We busted our asses for Nine years to graduate and he just walks in!"

Naruto turned to the teen. An orange flame appeared on his forehead. Flames erupted from his body bathing the room. His flames blew everyone off their feet. A large tower of chakra shot through the room. Spiritual pressure crashed down upon them all. Naruto sealed his energy and turned to, Iruka, "If you would please tell us our teams I'd like to go."

Iruka shakily raised himself to his desk, "Hai Naruto-san….(skipping teams 1-6.) Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura…" The pink haired banshee with a giant forehead screamed, "LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" Naruto stared at her a pair of Tonfa appeared in his hands, "I'll bite you to Death!" She sat down in fear.

Iruka gulped, "And Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto…." Naruto merely walked out of the room. He raised a Tonfa and smashed down the door. He stopped and looked at, Iruka, "It's not Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I don't go by my parent's name. I'm Sawada Naruto now."

Iruka blinked as the blonde walked away, "Alright back to the teams, Team 8 Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata…" The boy with the dog stared at a girl with long light blue hair with a perverted smile. He literally radiated lust.

"Finally Team 10 Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikimaru please wait here for your Jounin instructors" with a bow Iruka left the room.

Naruto was on the roof his eyes closed. Two hours later he detected chakra signatures. Appearing was a one eyed Jounin. Ten minutes later was Sakura and Sasuke. The Jounin wore his Hitai-ite over his left eye. He wore a face mask and had silver hair that defied gravity. Naruto cracked open his right eye. The Jounin seemed to be directing killer intent at him. He merely ignored it.

The Jounin glared at, Naruto, "Alright since all of us are here let's introduce ourselves…" Sakura looked at him, "Ano Sensei why don't you go first to show us what to do."

Sighing, Kakashi replied by introducing himself. "I'll give you an example. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I like a lot of things and I dislike a lot of things. My hobbies are private and I'm not going to tell you my dream."

"Okay. My name is Haruna Sakura, and what I like is…I mean who I like is…" She looked at Sasuke. "My hobbies include watching…" She kept looking at Sasuke. "My dream is to…" She looked away from Sasuke and blushed. "I hate Naruto and Ino-pig." She said the last sentence with disdain. She glared at, Naruto. The blonde merely rolled over his back facing her.

"Now the brooding mental one" Kakashi said, motioning for Sasuke to introduce himself.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I like almost nothing. I hate almost everything. My hobbies include training and getting stronger. My _ambition_ is to revive my clan and kill a certain man." As Sasuke finished, Sakura's eyes became hearts once again.

Kakashi turned to, Naruto glaring, "Alright your turn." Naruto rolled over with a bored expression, "Sawada Naruto I like my adopted Family, I dislike this village, my hobbies are my own, my dream is simple it's not really a dream it's my destiny to become the Juuichidaime Generation Vongola Boss." Naruto then turned the other way with a yawn ignoring them.

"Now meet me at Training Ground 7 tomorrow at 7. We're going to have a test to see if you three are worthy to be real Genin. Oh and don't eat breakfast you'll throw up." Kakashi said.

"Wait, What?! We already passed the graduation exam at the academy, we're all Genin already." Sakura shrieked in surprise.

"No. That test was only to see which students had the potential to become Genin." The ex-Anbu Captain said.

"What exactly will we be doing?" asked/demanded Sasuke with his usually tone.

"Survival training" Kakashi did an eye smile and **Shunshin**-ed away, leaving the three Genin by themselves.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, want to get something to eat?" Sakura asked, trying to get a date.

"No. Stop annoying me." Sasuke said and walked away.

Sakura saddened and headed towards home. When she looked back, she saw that Naruto was gone as well, leaving her behind.

Naruto yawned as he walked through the village. Many were glaring at them. Apparently word of his return had spread. Yawning again he gave them the finger. The Villagers glared harder. A Chunin rushed him with a pair of kunai, "DIE DEMON!"

Naruto dodged the kunai with his hands in his pockets. He leapt into the air kicking the Shinobi in the back. He landed on his feet.

He raised his right hand. On his right thumb the storm Mare ring was engulfed by red flames. Naruto lifted up a red box. He placed the ring inside it. He raised the box, "Box Open!" The box opened up. A burst of red flames shot forth. A white tiger appeared with black stripes. The tiger roared, "Tigre Tempesta (Storm Tiger)!"

The tiger looked at the chunin and roared again. Naruto placed his left hand in his pocket. The flames on his ring grew in size. The flames seemed to be feeding the white tiger, "Kill him." The tiger roared and lunged at the Chunin. The beast landed on the Shinobi and tore him to pieces. Naruto walked away. The tiger dissolved into red flames and returned to its box.

Villagers surrounded him carrying pitch forks and torches. Naruto sighed in irritation. He drew his Tonfa. Purple flames engulfed his weapons, "Move or I'll bite you to death!" he blasted them with pure murderous intent. The mob collapsed to their knees all staring in fear.

His right little finger sparked with green lightning around the lightning mare ring. Lightning travelled into the ground and towards the crowd. Lightning coursed through their bodies electrocuting them. Naruto walked right past them. One grabbed his leg. Naruto scowled. He raised his right foot and slammed it down on their arm breaking it.

He continued his walk never looking back. He arrived at a Dango shop. Walking in, he took a seat. Leaning against a wall he waited for the waitress. Everyone was glaring at him. Naruto raised a Tonfa it was engulfed by orange flames, "You irritate me I'll bite you to death!" His eyes were cold. Everyone gulped and turned around.

A waitress shakily walked over to him, "M…may I take your order?" Naruto looked at her with cold dead eyes, "Bring me twenty sticks of dango and a bottle of sake." His voice was emotionless, his face void of emotion, "If there is anything funny with my order…I'll bite you and everyone in this room to death." The waitress nodded and shakily walked away. She later returned to with his order.

Naruto looked at her as she placed the dango and sake in front of him. She walked away with a gulp. The blonde tsked. He took a stick and took a bite. He ate the first stick and continued. Now and then he took a sip of sake.

Many eyes were on him. He merely placed a hand on Hyourinmaru, "Your looks irritate me." He drew the tip of the blade showing its shine. Everyone gulped as the temperature dropped rapidly. They all turned away. Naruto released his blade and returned to his meal. He turned to the waitress who served him. He raised his hand and moved his finger indicating for her to come over.

She gulped and approached him. Naruto handed her a sum of ryou. He got to his feet and left. As he walked to the door he tsked. Spinning he raised a Tonfa blocking a dango stick aimed for his head. His eyes spotted the culprit. Up the back was a woman in her mid thirties glaring at him.

Naruto walked out of the store without a word. As he did he was confronted by more glares. He tsked once more and left for his estate.

**

* * *

**

Next day: Training field 7 (10am)

Naruto arrived at training field 7. He found Sakura bugging Sasuke for a date. Kakashi had yet to arrive. In a swirl of leaves appeared the one eyed Jounin.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life," said the Jounin with an eye smile.

"LIAR!" screamed Sakura at the top of her voice.

"Now onwards with the test." Kakashi said as he pulled out two bento boxes and two bells from…no where.

"The test is that you have to get a bell to pass. For example, if two of you get a bell each, then both of you pass and get a bento for your efforts, whilst the one who didn't get a bell will be tied to a log and fail. To get the bells, you'll have to come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi said whilst taking out a timer.

"I'm going to set this timer to go off in two hours, so you have two hours to get a bell or else you fail. Ready, start!" Sakura and Sasuke jumped into different places and Kakashi eye smiled at their tactics.

Naruto yawned in boredom. He leaned against a tree. He tsked as his sensei threw a fury of kunai at him. Naruto drew out a red box. His storm mare ring was engulfed by storm flames. He placed the ring into the box. Kakashi grinned. The exploding tags on the kunai exploded, _"You've finally been avenged sensei!"_

"Yari-Yari, were you actually trying to kill me sensei?" The smoke was blown away. A circular bone shield was hovering in front of the blonde. Three more were around him, "What a pain. I'll just have to bite you to death." Naruto pulled out his Tonfa. The cloud Mare ring on his right ring finger was engulfed by purple flames. Purple flames engulfed the twin Tonfa.

Naruto dashed forth. He swung one Tonfa. Kakashi blocked with a kunai. He gritted his teeth as pain travelled through his right arm, _"He hits hard my arm is going numb after that first strike."_ Naruto kicked, Kakashi with his left leg. Kakashi blocked with his forearm. He held back the pain as he was flung into a tree.

The mare ring of lightning on his right little finger sparked with lightning. He drew a green box and inserted the ring, "Eletrro Sparo (Electric Shot)!" A sphere of lightning shot from the box. The lightning flew through the air.

Kakashi quickly formed a set of hand seals, **"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" **Kakashi expelled a large mass of mud from his mouth. The mud rose into a wall. The lightning slammed into the wall and exploded.

The blonde sprung forth. He punched, Kakashi in the chest sending him sliding back. Naruto appeared beneath kicking him in the chin and into the air. Appearing above the Jounin, Naruto delivered a powerful axe kick to his stomach. Kakashi gasped for air as he slammed into the ground.

Naruto pushed his storm ring into another box, "Falco Tempesta (Storm Falcon)!" Red flames shot from the box taking the shape of a falcon. Storm flames coated the bird. The falcon shot towards Kakashi.

The Jounin did more seals, **"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" **Kakashi fired a mass of flames that turned into a giant fireball. The storm falcon clashed with the ball of flames. The falcon shot through them. Kakashi scowled,** "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!" **Kakashi launched a large jet of flames.

The red flames crashed with the Falcon. Naruto pushed his cloud mare ring into a cloud box, "Porcospino Nuvola (Cloud Hedgehog)!" Cloud flames shot from the box in a spiral pattern. The Storm Falcon moved out of the way. A small hedgehog clashed with the flames. Naruto grinned.

The Hedgehog expanded into a large dark purple sphere of needles. The flames were completely absorbed by the small creature. The hedgehog turned into flames and returned to its box.

Kakashi glared at the blonde Genin. He prepared more seals**, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" **A large blast of wind shot forth. The wind blast flew straight towards Naruto.

Naruto raised his left little ring. A storm ring was engulfed by flames. He pressed the ring into a box on his waist, "Serpente Tempesta (Storm Serpent)!" A massive snake appeared in front of Naruto. Storm flames aligned its back. The massive snake blocked the blast of wind with its back.

Naruto pulled out a blue box this time. On his right middle finger the rain mare ring glowed with blue flames. He inserted the ring, "Serpente Pioggia (Rain Serpent)!" Blue water like flames shot from the box. Another giant serpent appeared with blue flames aligning its back.

Naruto inserted his storm mare ring into a storm box, "Tigre Tempesta!" A white tiger with black stripes appeared. Red flames were sprouting from its ears. Flames covered its tail and paws.

Naruto folded his arms. The two serpents spiralled through the air turning into large spiralling drills. Kakashi avoided the deadly serpents. The falcon flew straight at him. Flames covered tis wings turning into blades. Kakashi raised a kunai blocking the wing blade. His Kunai snapped in half. The blade sliced him across his right shoulder.

The tiger roared and released a blast of storm flames. Kakashi quickly countered, **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!' **A large dragon of water rose up from the near by lake. The dragon slammed head on with the storm flames.

Naruto formed a half ram, **"Wind Style: Gale Storm!"** A blast of wind shot forth. The wind spiralled through the air and slammed head on with the water dragon. The storm flames mixed with the wind and turned into a spiralling red tornado. The Storm tornado destroyed the water dragon.

Naruto yawned in boredom once again, "Is this all? Jeez you're weak you don't even deserve to be bitten to death." The Jounin raised his Hitai-ite to reveal a fully developed Sharingan. Naruto yawned again.

Kakashi grabbed his right wrist. Lightning sparked around his hand, **"Lightning Blade!" **Kakashi shot forth at great speed. An orange flame appeared on, Naruto's forehead. His gloves were engulfed by flames and the Roman numeral 'XI' appeared on the back.

Naruto grasped the hand of lightning with his right hand. He clenched his hand into a fist and crushed Kakashi's hand. He threw the Jounin into a stump. As he did he took the two bells.

The blonde vanished from sight along with his box weapons.

**

* * *

**

With Sakura

The leaves rustled behind her and she turned her head around only to find her love interest on the ground with multiple weapons stuck in his body.

"Sa...Saku…ra…help me…Sakura." 'Sasuke' said and Sakura screamed and fainted immediately.

"Lesson Three: Genjutsu." Kakashi sighed at his sole female student's actions.

* * *

Hearing Sakura scream, Sasuke pinpointed Kakashi's location and started running towards where the sound came from.

Spotting Kakashi reading a book nonchalantly, Sasuke thought his guard was down so he started executing one of his fire jutsu.

"**Fire Style: Flower Phoenix Jutsu****!"** and multiple fireballs shot out of Sasuke's mouth, only to hit a log that Kakashi used to substitute himself with. "Damn it!" and came out of hiding and confronted the real Kakashi that appeared.

Sasuke started more hand seals. He was infuriated at the match the 'blonde-dobe' had against Kakashi, "If the dobe can tie with you so can I!"

"_Damn. He has enough chakra to perform multiple Fire Jutsu's, Expected from an Uchiha." _Kakashi thought and made his own seals.

"**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu****!"** Sasuke yelled and a giant ball of fire erupted out of Sasuke's mouth and headed towards Kakashi.

"**Earth Style: Mud Wall**!" Kakashi countered vomited up a large mud wall that protected him from the fireball. Sasuke stares at the spot where, Kakashi once stood, _"Where is he…left…right…behind…above?"_

"I'm below you! **Earth ****Style: Double Suicide Decapitation Jutsu**!" Spoke Kakashi and pulled Sasuke underground with a shadow clone, leaving Sasuke's head above ground, but his body decapitated, as the jutsu says.

Crouching down, Kakashi decided to tease Sasuke of his current predicament. "So the mighty Uchiha is decapitated." Kakashi said and walked away to find the Demon and test him again.

Meanwhile, Sakura just woke up after her vision of Sasuke dying and as she walked over the clearing that Kakashi and Sasuke battled before, she saw Sasuke's head above the ground and fainted yet again.

Just then the timer went off. Naruto appeared by the posts to find Sakura tied to the middle post. He leaned against the one to the far right.

Naruto pulled out the two bells shocking, Kakashi, "I know the true meaning was teamwork. But these two wouldn't work for me. The pink bitch is the emo-boy's greatest fan girl. The Uchiha believes he is the strongest and won't work with others because he thinks they'll slow him down. The pinky believes Sasuke will come to her rescue." Naruto tossed a bell to Sasuke and Sakura, "May as well pass us."

Kakashi gave an eye smile all the while hating the 'demon brat', _"I'll get those rings and boxes of his and give them to Uchiha-sama and kill the demon for Sensei!" _"Congratulations you all pass. Meet me at the Hokage tomorrow at 7 for your first mission." Kakashi vanished with Shunshin.

Naruto followed by vanishing in a swirl of flames.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

Kakashi appeared in the third's office with the other Jounin's. Naruto was in the shadows hiding. Sarutobi smiled, "Good everyone's here. Kurenai you may go first."

The black haired red eyed beauty bowed to her leader, 'Team 8 consisting of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino pass!" She tried to be professional.

The chain smoker Sarutobi Asuma stepped forth, "Team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikimaru pass father." Asuma put out his cigarette and lit another.

Kakashi was last, 'Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and _Sawada Naruto_…" He spoke Naruto's name with venom, "Pass."

Many of the Jounin whispered amongst themselves. Asuma stared at the Cyclops, "Didn't you give them the bell test?" Kakashi gave an eye smile, "Hai and it was all thanks to Uchiha-sama they passed." Hiruzen stared at Kakashi.

A chuckle was heard. Stepping out of the shadows was, Naruto. The Genin grinned, "Oh making the Uchiha-brat look good hey? How pathetic. You worship that brat for what? His what non existing Sharingan? He hasn't even obtained the thing." A mix of purple, orange, blue, green, indigo, yellow and red flames erupted from his hands. The seven coloured flames spiralled around him, "I really hate fools like you." Naruto turned to Sarutobi, "I wish to be removed from team 7 and work by myself!" Naruto's voice was cold and emotionless.

Many of the Jounin in the room glare at him, "How dare you speak to Hokage-sama like that you demon!" Naruto glared at them. Flames erupted from his body. He pulled out his Tonfa, "You irritate me I'll bite you to death!" He appeared in front of the Jounin. His Tonfa connected with the man's skull. He ploughed the man into the floor face first.

The Jounin drew Kunai, 'THE DEMON HAS SHOWN HIS TRUE COLOURS KILL HIM!" Fifteen Jounin lunged at him. Naruto give a sweet smile. He drew Hyourinmaru. He swung the blade unleashing a giant serpentine ice dragon. The dragon roared and froze the attackers. The ice shattered killing the Jounin in the process.

Naruto sheathed his blade with a click. The Genin turned to Sarutobi, "As I said I wish to work by myself." Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe, "I'm afraid I can't do that, Naruto Genin, are required to work in teams."

Naruto faced Hiruzen. His eyes were dead. The temperature dropped rapidly, "I wasn't asking! If must be I will leave for another village. I'm sure Iwa or Kumo would love to have me."

Sarutobi gulped at this. He sighed and looked up with a smile, "Fine I'll allow it. Under authority as Hokage I grant you the title of Special Genin! You will work on solo missions unless I deem to place you with another team."

Naruto grinned, "Oh also I won't be doing any pathetic D rank's only C and above preferably B rank and up more so then C." Sarutobi sighed again, "Fine I'll allow it." Naruto bowed to the third, "I'll be off Hokage-sama." Naruto vanished in a swirl of cloud flames.

* * *

Please Read and Review.

If you're a bleach fan and wish to rp in some forums try out:

http:// bleachthelasthope . Forumotion . com/forum. htm

If you're a D-Grayman fan join:

http:// vengencerp. forumotion. com/forum .htm

Remove the spacings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been a month since, Naruto had returned to the village. So far he had completed 15 C ranks, 7 B ranks and 2 A rank missions. He was heading to the Hokage tower after completing a B class. He was heading now to hand in his report and gain his next mission. He walked into the third's office. As he did Team 8 under Kurenai Yuuhi were in the room as well.

Naruto bowed, "Hokage-sama I have just completed my mission and have come for my next." Naruto handed the third his report on his B class Mission. Sarutobi let out a puff of smoke, "What class today, Naruto-kun?"

The blonde tsked, "A class." Kiba erupted into laughter. Naruto turned to the dog boy drawing his Tonfa, "Stop irritating me or I'll bite you to death!" Kiba continued to laugh, "Ha What a loser! You think you can handle an A class? We just finished a C class a week ago and we barely succeeded!"

Naruto closed his eyes. Purple flames erupted from his body. His Cloud Mare ring, cloud Skull ring and two other cloud rings were engulfed by purple flames. His flames consumed the Hokage tower.

Naruto opened his eyes. His eyes were black. The iris was white. Around the iris were five dark purple triangles. The Genin and one Jounin were taken back by the sight. Naruto's eyes returned to cerulean blue. The third held out an A class Mission.

Naruto accepted the paper, "Your missions it to head to the boarder of Konoha and Kusa. A large camp of mercenaries and planning a strike on a nearby watch tower filled with ten Chunin class Konoha Nin. The mercenaries number close to three hundred. Their leaders are 3, A Class Nuke-nin known as the Tri-Sisters. The eldest uses three elements water, wind and Lightning. The middle sister wields Fire and Earth. The youngest is a Lightning user. Be careful Naruto" explained the third.

The blonde left the third's office without a care. He approached the North gate. He took off like a speeding bullet. The Special Genin reached the Watch tower within a day. He kicked the door off of its hinges. THe door flew into a wall. Ten Konoha Nin drew a kunai each.

Naruto held up his mission paper, "I'm here because you can't handle 3 A class Ninja and 300 Mercenaries!" The Chunin glared at him. Naruto released his killer intent scaring the shit out of them all. Naruto left the tower. He left in the direction of the merc camp.

He arrived on the edge. He drew his Zanpukto, "Souten ni Zase Hyourinmaru!" He swung his blade and unleashed a large serpentine dragon of ice. With a mighty roar the dragon crashed into the camp and froze everything it touched. Ice froze exactly 267 Mercenaries. The ice shattered killing the large number of men with it.

The remaining 33 grabbed swords, axes, maces and many other tools. Naruto leapt down landing in the middle of the camp. He raised an eyebrow as he counted at least another four hundred or so, _"So the reports lied."_

Naruto sighed in annoyance. Sheathing his blade the Vongola ring was engulfed by orange flames. He raised an orange box, "Kyuubi no Youko Cielo (Sky Nine tailed Fox Demon)!" A mass of orange flames erupted from the box. The flames transformed into an orange nine tailed fox. The fox's eyes were blood red. Orange flames were engulfed around the foxes paws and tail tips. Flames ran along its back.

Naruto chuckled, "Like him?" The fox roared loudly. The massive fox grinned, **"Oh Naruto how nice of you to let me out." **Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Go nuts with them Kyuubi." The fox grinned. He shrunk in size till he was the same height as Naruto. Kyuubi lunged forth.

"**Water Style: Water Cannon!" **A surge of water shot through the air. The water sped towards, Naruto. The Genin drew Hyourinmaru and cleaved the blast of water in half. The two halves froze and shattered.

Stepping towards, Naruto were three females. The first was the oldest looking to be in her mid twenties. She stood at 5'7 with long black hair that reached mid back. She wore a tight fitting black leather shirt and black jeans. She had golden eyes.

The girl looked to be seventeen standing at 5'5. She had shoulder length navy blue hair. She wore a long light blue dress. Her eyes were golden.

Last was the youngest looking to be 15. Her eyes were gold like the others. She stood at 5'1. Her hair was red and reached her ass. She wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

Naruto looked at them with cold eyes, "So you're the tri-sisters?" The eldest grinned, "I'm Mayuki these eldest these are my sisters the middle child Yumi and the baby of the group Tia. Together we are the tri-sisters."

Naruto closed his eyes, "Be gracious I don't normally reveal this…Shikyogan (Death Eye)!" He opened his eyes. His eyes were black. The iris was white. Around the iris were five dark purple triangles. The triangles spun around the iris. Orange flames exploded from the blonde.

The three girls glared at him. Tia held out a hand, **"Lightning Style: Blade of Thunder!" **Lightning sparked from her right hand. A sword of lightning appeared. She charged the blonde. Naruto raised his right hand. The Storm mare ring was engulfed by red flames. He raised a storm box, "Tigre Tempesta!" Flames erupted from the box. A white tiger with black stripes appeared. The tiger roared.

His Vongola ring was engulfed by orange flames. He lifted an orange box, "Leone di Cielo (Sky Lion)!" A white lion appeared. The line had a large white mane with orange flames around it.

Yumi formed a tiger seal, **"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!" **Yumi fired a large jet of red flames from her mouth. The jet flew towards Naruto. Naruto drew his sword and swung it, "Hyourinmaru!" An ice dragon shot force freezing the flames and shattering them.

Mayuki went next, **"Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu!"** Wind spiralled into the air turning into a large tornado dragon. The dragon roared and lunged at Naruto. The White tiger stepped in front. The beast roared. The wind tornado stopped and started to turn to stone.

"_Chakra is a form of a dying will flames. A dying will flame with different element attributes. But there still dying will flames."_

The stone wind dragon shattered into pieces. Mayuki was startled by this. Tia swung her blade when in range. Naruto deflected it with Hyourinmaru. A chain wrapped around, Tia's right arm. A crescent blade was attached to the end. Ice started to cover the Kunoichi's arm. She leapt back. A thin layer of ice covered her, forearm.

Naruto's eyes flared with power. He flashed forth. He swung his blade. Tia blocked the blade. Ice started to cover her lightning blade. Ice encased her feet and spread up. Ice covered all but her head. The ice shattered. Tia screamed as her body shattered. Her head dropped to the ground. Naruto slammed his sword through her skull killing her.

Naruto withdrew his blade and flicked the blood of. The two sisters stared in horror, "TIA!" Both charged him. Yumi summoned two blades of fire. Mayuki created a blade of lightning and wind.

Naruto's chain flew forth. It wrapped around Yumi's arms. Pulling down he floored her into the ground. Ice started to cover her arms. Mayuki charged swinging both blades. Naruto easily deflected them with Hyourinmaru. Ice started to cover the two element blades freezing them solid. Mayuki went to drop them but her hands were frozen.

Orange flames appeared on, Naruto's forehead. Orange flames engulfed his hands, "Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition!" An 'I' appeared on his gloves. He gripped Mayuki's arms. Ice spread like crazy, freezing her entire body. The ice dissolved around Mayuki's head and neck. The Kunoichi stared in fear. Naruto drew his blade and cut her head clean off. Her body shattered to pieces.

Yumi backed up in horror. Naruto raised Hyourinmaru. Yumi looked up in fear, "P…P…Please, have mercy…" Naruto shook his head, "Sorry all out of mercy!" Naruto stabbed her in the stomach, "Ryuusenka (Dragon Hail Flower)!" A huge burst of ice shot forth from the point of contact between Hyourinmaru and the Kunoichi. Ice encased them. The ice shattered destroying all but the Kunoichi's frozen head. Sealing the three heads away he turned to Kyuubi.

The fox had made a mess killing everything in its path with Tigre Tempesta and Leone di Cielo. Naruto sealed his three box weapons. He summoned 100 shadow clones to search the camp for anything useful. He headed back to the watch tower.

As he did he heard laughter, "Ha that demon brat should be long dead now" said one Chunin.

"We'll be praised as heroes! The council is going to pay us big for this!" said a second. Immediately the door was blown off its hinges. Naruto was revealed, Hyourinmaru drawn, "Souten Ni Zase Hyourinmaru!" with a swing of his sword the ice dragon shot forth freezing the ten Chunin. The ice shattered killing them.

A giggle was heard. Naruto turned to find a woman with long bluey greenish hair. She wore white, orange and black clothing. She appeared in her mid thirties. She wore an orange pacifier around her neck connected by a chain. She had a bulging belly indicating she was pregnant. (.com/wiki/Uni can't describe her well. Look at that and picture her 20 years older).

Naruto smiled at her, "Uni-Okaasama (Mother Uni) it's been awhile." The woman smiled at him, "I see you're still your usual self Naru-kun." Naruto smiled at his aunt, "You know me Okaa-sama." Uni approached, Naruto and engulfed him in a hug.

Naruto broke the hug, "Why are you here Kaa-sama?" Uni sighed she walked outside and looked into the stars, "Reborn-Ojiisan (Uncle Reborn) will be coming to Konoha." Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Reborn-Ojiisan why's he coming?"

Uni smiled at her son, "Not sure but the other Arcobelano will gather in Konoha so will Tsuna-kun and the others." Naruto sighed in irritation, "Tsuna-Otousama (Father Tsuna) and the others are coming here what for?"

Uni smiled again, "To visit why else. Plus Tsuna-kun wishes to install fear into anyone whom deems to hurt you." Naruto scoffed at this, "I can handle myself Otousama knows that." Uni laughed her hand up to her chin, "He's your father he can't help it." Naruto shook his head, "Anyway I'll be off. Do you want a lift or…" Uni walked over to the blonde boy, "I'd love one."

Naruto raised his Vongola ring. Orange flames engulfed it. He pulled out the box containing Kyuubi. The fox appeared in orange flames. It knelt before the two at the size of a large elephant. Naruto placed, Uni on the fox and got on, "Alright Kyuubi to Konoha!" The fox grinned and raced off at full speed. Naruto turned to Uni, "How is Gamma-Jijisan?"

Uni smiled, "Gamma-san is doing fine. Though, he was quite worried when I left." Naruto chuckled, "I bet he would be. Kyuubi full speed ahead!" **"Alright Naruto hang on Uni!" **The fox took off becoming an orange blur. Within an hour the fox was within Konoha's sighs. Naruto stopped the Kyuubi. He helped Uni down and sealed the fox back into his box, "I'll call you out another time Kurama."

Naruto approached Konoha's gate his mother figure stood beside him with a smile. As they approached the gate a Chunin stepped forth, "Papers." Naruto pointed to his Hitai-ite, "I'm back from a mission." The Chunin looked at the woman, "Who is she?" Naruto sighed, "She's my mother. Now let us in or I'll beat you to death!" Naruto held out his Tonfa with a murderous look. The Chunin gulped and shouted for the gates to open.

Naruto led his mother to the Hokage tower. Naruto turned to Uni, "That reminds me while you and the other Arcobelano are here we can start the process of finding my guardians." Uni giggled. She flashed a smile, "That is one of the reasons we are gathering."

The rest of the walk was held in silence. Naruto opened the door letting his mother in first. Sarutobi stared in confusion as, Naruto walked in with an older woman "Who is this Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stared at the old Hokage, "My Okaasama…" Sarutobi dropped his pipe in shock, "OKAASAMA!" Uni chuckled and held her slightly bulging belly. Naruto helped his mother to a seat, "She is one of the three people I think of as my mother. Tsuna-Otousama is the only one I think of as my father."

Sarutobi looked up with saddened eyes, "What of Minato?" Naruto glared at him, "Don't you dare mention his name!" Hiruzen was taken back by the out bursts, _"So he hates his father. How will he react when he finds out his mother is alive?"_

Naruto knelt beside sky Arcobelano, "I'm also well aware my mother and my two sisters' are alive. I'm also aware of an older brother a year older then myself. I am also aware she has trained them to kill me." Sarutobi gulped.

Naruto shook his head in annoyance, "Anyway I'll be having relatives in town. Nine of them happen to be the same people you met 11 years ago." Uni rubbed her belly with a smile. Sarutobi looked at the woman, "How long until she's due?"

The blonde held his mother's warm hand, "She's due in three months time." Uni smiled at the third, "I was wondering if I'd be allowed to give birth in Konoha." Sarutobi chuckled at this, "Of course. Now Naruto onto more, pressing, matters. What of the mission?"

Naruto placed a scroll on the third's desk. In a puff of smoke appeared the heads of the three sisters, "The Chunin at the tower lied about the number of mercenaries. Apparently the council payed, them, too lie in their report as to get me killed."

Hiruzen sighed as Naruto sealed the heads, "I expect their bounties to be delivered to me tomorrow. For the next few weeks I will be off duty." Naruto helped his mother to her feet and left to his estate.

* * *

Try my Katekyo Hitman Reborn RP (Role Playing) Forum site http:// reborn-rpg-forum. forumotion. (Remove Spacings)

Anyway please Read and Review.


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTICE

TO all those that have been reading my stories I am sorry I have not been updating but I lost the entire plot with my stories and have been unable to write. I am truly sorry if you have been enjoying my stories and have been waiting for me to update and thought that this was an update.

But i am happy to say that I have gotten my spirit back and I will be rewriting each of my stories. I will start by rewriting Naruto of the Transcendent eyes. The First chapter of the new story will be up soon. Each of them will have a different story to the original version of the story.

Thank you Freddie Bob Junior.


End file.
